This invention relates to the field of physical training apparatus and particularly to apparatus for pre-ski physical training.
It is well known that certain sporting activities can be performed at a high level of athletic commitment only after preparative physical training for the purpose of gradually toning the muscles and general body structure. This is particularly necessary in skiing, in which the violent and sudden stresses created by the snow-laden ground during descents impose considerable muscular reactions.
Athletic preparation becomes more effective the more gradual or prolonged it is, so that often such preparations cannot be satisfactorily carried out in ski resorts because of the overwhelming temptations to ski offered by the ski trails.